


Peek-a-Boo

by TheFaclessOne



Series: Escaping Mettaton [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mettaton, Self Insert, Victim Blaming, Yandere, Yandere Mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne
Summary: It's been six months since you've been kidnapped and by a stroke of luck, you managed to slip free of your abuser. Sadly, he finds you but you're not going down without a fight. It doesn't matter how delusional he is, you will get free. Even if that means you have to fight the star of the underground.





	Peek-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but there is going to be two other parts and I promise they'll be better than this.

“Darlinggggggg, where are you hidinggggggg?”

God, you hated his stupid voice. Mettaton always gave off the impression he was toying with you. Nothing he said felt sincere. Even when he tried to make you believe that he honestly cared about you, you didn’t buy it. All of it was an act. Act you were sick of. There was no way you could keep living with this nightmare.

“Come on, come on,” You whispered. “Charge just a bit.”

The phone was slowly gaining charge, and gradually, you were getting close to freedom. All you needed was a bar and you could text someone to come get you. Alphys, Papyrus, anyone needed to find you. Mettaton had lied to them all, saying he had no idea where you were when, in reality, he had been keeping you in his mansion. He had allowed you to keep your cellphone, but there was no reception; he had made sure of that. At night, when you plugged your phone in, Mettaton would unplug it, and it would usually be dead. He was such a sick bastard.

Finally, you saw the bar, and the battery turned green. Quick as you could, you typed a message and sent it to as many people as you could.

“Peek-a-boo, I found you!”

Your blood turned cold, and your heart stopped. You made a mad dash, but it was useless as Mettaton’s robotic limbs wrapped around your waist. That didn’t mean you couldn’t still fight. Growling, you dug your feet into the ground. No, you weren’t going back to that stupid house with him! You weren’t his doll; you were a living, breathing human and, you were sick of being treated like some piece of art! This had to stop!

“Darling, what are you doing?” Mettaton asked. “Why won’t you come to me?”

“Let go of me!” You demanded as you struggled.

“But sweetie, if I let go of you, you’ll run away again!” Mettaton pouted. “You see, this is why I lock the doors when I leave. You’re so naughty, I can’t trust you. This is the third time you’ve tried to escape!”

“You’re acting as if this is my fault!” You continued to pull back. “You’re the one keeping me locked up! My parents probably think I’m dead thanks to you! It’s been six months, someone is going to find me sooner or later.”

“Don’t count on it, my love,” Mettaton’s eye twitched. “You belong to me now. I wish you could understand that. I’m keeping you safe, safe from all the people who want to take you away from me.”

Mettaton pulled your closer. Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t get free. His slinky arms squeezed your waist. You could breathe, but it was tight and, you could feel slight pain. Once you were in reach, he uncoiled his arms and grabbed your wrists. No, you were so close to freedom! This couldn’t happen, not again! Anger filled every pore of your body as you spat in his face. That caught him off guard, he looked shocked for a second. He turned back to look at you, his glare murderous.

“Is this how you repay me?” He asked, a hand going to your neck. “After all, I’ve done for you, you spit in my face!? I’ve done nothing but love you, adore you and treat you like a queen only for you to spit in my face?”

“I----would--do it----again--” You choked out.

That earned you a smack. You didn’t care: even if you couldn’t get free, you were going to fight.

“Damnit, look at what you made me do!” Mettaton growled. “I could have ruined your perfect, little face, darling. It’s not my fault, you’re the one being unreasonable! I’ve had enough of this silliness, we’re going home.”

“NO!” You shouted.

You struggled in vain as Mettaton pulled you away. He may have found you this time, but, you were going to escape again as soon as you got the catch. You would not stop fighting.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

  
_“SANS!”_

_“Pap, what---”_

_“Your phone, did you get a message from Y/N? She’s alive!”_

_“What? How-----”_

_“She said she’s been kidnapped by Mettaton!”_

_“What? No way, Mettaton helped us look for her.”_

_“I know but, he has been acting oddly. Alphys says he barely talks to her anymore. Before I came to find you, she texted me and said she wanted to meet with us. If this is true, we can’t let Mettaton know we’re onto him.”_

_“Jeez, alright. When does she want us to meet up?”_


End file.
